


Second Chance

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul





	Second Chance

1

小A常常是最晚的下班的，但绝对不是因为效率低。因为比起回到独居的出租屋，对她来说待在办公室更舒服。

一来她已经分手好久所以不用想着晚上要和男友去哪里吃饭去哪里约会，二来是她是过来这个城市独自打拼的，没有家人在这边催她回家。

在到这家事务所之前小A的理想是做一名插画师，可是小城市在培养出一名大艺术家之前往往会先把艺术家饿死，所以她才不得已背上了行囊。

至于为什么选择这座城市也不是小A心之所向，开始时只是她的恩师推荐过来的。说有一个学生在这里经营着一间私人侦探事务所，可以给她暂时安排一份稳定工作。

小A原本听到侦探事务所，脑袋里立刻浮现了毛利小五郎，还以为会是什么中年男，完全没料到老板竟然是只比她大三届的学姐。

虽然没有听说过学姐家里是什么背景，但是单看这一个月的相处，学姐确实很有当老板的魄力。

抬起头往老板办公室看去，看见学姐还在里面工作，小A忍不住偷偷欣赏了起来。这也是她乐意留在这里加班的原因。

老板很帅气，不管是说话还是做事。但其实单看她那张脸和身材打扮就已经足够令人心动。

中午开全会时，小A记得老板说，

“如果完全寄希望于赋予辩护律师更大的取证权来改变辩护难的现状，对律师而言是难以胜任的”

“这就是我们存在的意义，也是我们的机会”

 

那时她说完之后看了在座所有人一圈，眼神扫过小A时顺手扯了扯领带。

所以从那会开始到现在，小A脑海里一直跑出那个画面，而且一想起来，就像现在这样耳朵阵阵发烫。

大概脸也是红了吧。

一不注意，老板就拎着电脑包从办公室出来了，还好关门声提醒小A从犯花痴中醒过来。

“还不回去吗？”老板冲小A扬了扬手，笑着问。

小A站起身微微鞠身，指了指面前的电脑回道，“嗯，快好了，做完就走”

“好，那关灯和锁门就拜托你咯，拜拜”

“拜拜”

看着老板往电梯走去的背影，小A打起精神坐下揉揉肩膀继续工作。

老板是实务派企业家，只要有接大案子就一直在外跑，一起吃饭的时候听前辈说，事务所是老板一手撑起来的。

所以办公室案暗恋这种事，还是要先努力工作啊。

 

2

车子从地下停车场驶上地面汇入车流之中，华灯初上的夜景让文星伊心情愉悦。

她是个喜欢灯红酒绿的人，一直都是。

所以加完班后的第一件事不是吃晚餐而是直接往酒吧去。

十一点过后，气氛推至最高潮。

文星伊随着音乐轻轻晃着脑袋，脚尖一下一下点地打节拍。

显而易见的是，不管在吧台前还是卡座都有人盯着她这只小狼狗。至少从服务生端着酒过来说这是某某桌女士送的次数就可见一斑了。

她保持着嘴角的微笑和那些对她放电的女人打招呼，不过很可惜今晚没有让她胃口大开的菜。

虽然喜欢玩，但文星伊绝对不会勉强自己和没感觉的女人上床。

那么今晚就到此为止吧。

文星伊起身拿起外套穿上结账离开，把一切情色欲望都留在身后。

回到家里，在玄关处换鞋的时候看到高跟鞋也在，文星伊路过客厅时往楼上望了一眼，高跟鞋主人的房门依旧禁闭。

啊，糟糕。

早上出门的时候她说最近热水器的热水总是不够热，拜托去向物业报修的事情给忘了。

文星伊到自己房间放下东西便上楼去敲门。

敲了两下里面没有动静，文星伊以为里面的人是睡了便转身打算回去。

金容仙在浴室里擦头发听到敲门声，转头看着镜子里的镜像，皱眉不悦。

“有事吗？”

门只开了一点，仅能够看到里面人的半边脸。

文星伊看到她湿漉漉的头发和手上的毛巾判断出是刚洗完澡，但是脸色不知道为什么却很臭。

“没有啦，就是我今天忘了和物业报修，很抱歉”文星伊摸着脖子不好意思道。

那人听完便要关上门，“哦，明天记得就可以了”

被对方冷冰冰的态度吓到，文星伊以为她在因为这件事生气更加愧歉了。

她一手撑住门缝，讨好似的关心，“好，我有记在备忘录里面了，今晚还可以吗水温，有没有让你冷到？”

“还好”

对方比文星伊矮一些，这样露出半边脸抬眼看着她的确有点诡异。

文星伊挡住她着门的手顿时没了力气，“好吧，那，晚安”

“嗯”

门砰的一声被合上。

要不是做私人侦探的听力好，文星伊可能都会漏听掉对方最后的那一声“嗯”。

什么嘛，搞得好像自己很喜欢过来打扰她一样。

文星伊愤愤不平的回到楼下卧室。

金容仙把衣服放进洗衣机，吹干了头发后拿着案卷材料坐到单人沙发上看。

尽管是执业六七年的律师，换了一座新城市，圈子变了，一切都在从头开始。

这个case是在新律所接手的第一单，一定要利用这个机会站稳脚跟。

比起以前，金容仙现在已经可以完全投入工作之中。毕竟一个离了婚女人，除了工作也没有其他别的再要分心的东西。

文星伊其实不大了解这个室友，只是朋友说有个律师朋友刚过来这边工作想找个离律所近一点的房子又没找到合适的，刚好她一个人住复式公寓就邀请对方过来，没想到居然这么不客气。

不过这个女人本来就很奇怪，搬进来那天文星伊有帮她找了搬家公司，听到师傅开玩笑着问她怎么这么多书，几乎占了全部行李的一半以上。

难道读书人的性格就总是这么古怪？文星伊躺着床上想着。

对于她这种毕业后去拜访老师只会被记得逃夜自修的学生，性格果然是太好了才会被这样子摆脸色嘛。

抱着被子快要睡去的时候，文星伊还在小孩子气的怨念。

 

3

敲碎蛋壳让蛋液在锅面摊开，单手捏碎扔进垃圾桶，一气呵成。

等到蛋白外圈的皮开始向上翻时，金容仙加了小半杯水盖上锅盖，转身准备去拿咖啡。

文星伊正好进来厨房，把外套搭在餐桌前的椅背上对金容仙笑了笑，“早”

“早”金容仙礼貌性的和她对视一眼。

见帮自己做了早餐的人要去拿咖啡，文星伊抢先一步走到咖啡机前把萃取好的咖啡杯取出放到桌上。

金容仙挑挑眉，顺手从橱柜里拿了两个盘子，回到锅前铲出煎蛋。

“其实我喜欢全熟的”文星伊看着盘子里金灿灿的半熟蛋黄，拿起刀叉说道。

金容仙那句不吃别吃的话刚到嘴边，发现文星伊已经往嘴里送了一口。

“好吃哦”

文星伊竖起大拇指表示称赞，莫名夸张的语气让金容仙有些不好意思，只是轻轻嗯了一声作为回应。

 

外套里的手机振动声打破了原本只有刀叉与瓷盘碰撞的安静空间，文星伊回身从口袋里摸出手机。

看到来电显示的联系人，她抬眼望了一下金容仙，放下手里的叉子，喝完咖啡便匆匆起身拿起外套离开。

金容仙抬起头看着她走到客厅，手机振动声终于停止。

她听到文星伊接起通话说的第一句，“嗯，你说”

声线低沉，语气也没有和自己说话时那么轻快明朗，看样子工作时会是另一副面孔呢。

金容仙想到那个朋友对文星伊的评价，像铅笔一样用着用着就会发现新的特点。

接完电话在出门之前，文星伊又折回厨房门口冲金容仙欢快道别，“我先走咯”

只不过金容仙还没反应来时，她的身影就已经闪没了。

 

“参议员郑宇彬今早接受本台记者采访表示，目前正在准备参加本次竞选，据可靠消息透露…”

【叩叩】

“请进”

文星伊把目光从墙上的电视移到敲门进来的助理脸上。

“老板，外面有个人想见你，但是没有预约”助理脸色有些为难的指了指门外说道。

“叫什么名字有说吗？”文星伊拿起遥控器关掉电视问。

她对这种情况习以为常。

事实上，虽然是来委托调查，但很多客户都不愿暴露自己的信息，甚至连手机号码都会特意买一张临时性的。

助理摇了摇头，“他不愿意讲，说是你认识的”

“知道了，我去看看”

文星伊带着助理一起到会客室，沙发上坐着的男人的确是她认识的人。

不过已经是好几年前的事了，自从那次交易后他们就没再联系过。

“什么风把您给吹来了，哥”文星伊让助理出去，坐到男人的对面。

男人叫飞哥，手上一直有各种资源，可以说是专门做私家侦探和官员的中介。

文星伊能把一个名不见经传的小事务所撑过来，可以说与他的那一次合作让资金链起死回生有不可否认的关系。

不过因为涉黑，加之文星伊那时也是迫不得已，后来也说了希望不会再有合作。

飞哥掏出烟盒抽出两根烟，被文星伊摆手婉拒后便自己叼了一根在嘴里点火。

“我来是要给你点好东西的”他说。

“哥这么照顾我，那得是什么好东西啊”文星伊笑笑，看着飞哥从外套内袋里拿出一个信封。

“我们其他话就少讲，直接进入主题”飞哥拆开信封，从里面拿出被折成三折的东西。

文星伊接过去翻开看，首张里有一张头像照片，是刚才电视里的郑宇彬。

“这家伙要竞选”飞哥弹了弹烟灰说道。

“郑宇彬，现任K市市长兼参议员，B大外文系毕业，G大国际政治研究所硕士，连任B区第六届、第七届立法委员，国防委员会召集委员……”

文星伊念了一半那上面的简历嫌太长就不念了，啧啧称道，“不错啊，有实力”

飞哥哼笑一声，指头敲了敲桌面，“两年前他也参选了，不过第一轮就被刷掉，记住他的没几个人”

“在哪里跌倒就在哪里爬起来，越挫越勇，值得学习”文星伊点点头评价。

飞哥瞥了文星伊一眼，吐出烟圈，把嘴里的烟夹在手上凑近文星伊，“这一次，他找到金主了”

看着男人浑浊眼底布满的红色血丝，文星伊不动声色地往后靠，“哦，其实我比较关注体育博主啦，政治都不太懂，选举就看谁长得好”

飞哥笑呵呵地回到刚才的位置，“你不需要懂，我只要你发挥专业特长”

文星伊抿着嘴没有表态，但神色显然严肃了许多。

知道她多半是要送客，飞哥直接把最终目的说出来。

“我现在手上有一条线，你只要找到他的任何一个污点…”他张开右手五指在文星伊面前晃了晃。

“再到郑被咔嚓掉的时候，就加上…”飞哥说着话一边伸出左手五指，“怎么样，你考虑考虑”

文星伊深呼吸一口气，勾起嘴角笑了笑，“事务所现在经营状况虽然谈不上有多强，但是很健康”

听着她的话，飞哥脸上出现了遗憾的表情，摇着头道，“一层，十几号人，累死累活赚了几个钱你心里有数”

文星伊不作声，因为这话说得没错。虽然她的年收入远远超出同龄的一般普通人，但她几乎可以说一年三百六十五天是没有假期的。

私家侦探，探的就是别人的私生活。别人在休息，他们就在上班。

就算文星伊是老板不必事事亲为，但手下一有事call她也要求随时在线处理。

其实在她的计划里，工作只占人生的其中一部分。文星伊一直打算赚够了钱就去游旅摄影，但以现在的收入满打满算来看，远比计划的要晚差不多七八年的程度。

况且做这一行还有风险，如果不幸暴露了而被盯上，轻则勒索威胁，重则小命不保。

飞哥眼见文星伊有点动摇了，继续劝道，“我们这次不谈别的，你就凭专业技能去干，到时候名利双收，你要是不接，也成，我不找其他人，就当没发生过”

文星伊望住飞哥，眼神里有些不解。

飞哥明白她的意思，拍了拍她的肩膀说，“我是看得上你，这个行业哪个我不认识，这次的你不做没人做得了”

文星伊看着飞哥把桌上东西折好收进信封的动作，权衡下决定不再犹豫，“行，既然飞哥这么给我面子照顾我，那我就听了”

“诶～这就对了嘛”飞哥笑了起来，露出因为常年烟瘾而熏黑的牙齿。

“但是我们有个条件”

文星伊拿起信封的手臂突然被按住，飞哥老谋深算的眼神看着她说道，“这次只能你一个人负责”

 

回到办公室后，文星伊开始整理郑宇彬的资料，越看越觉得有趣。

午餐是助理给她订的便当外卖，今天她不打算加班，准备先吃个晚餐后再去几个地方转转收集可能获取的信息。晚上金容仙是不会在家做饭的，她们都是各自在外面吃完晚餐再回去。

事务所不规定上下班时间，迟到早退都不追究，只要把该做的工作完成就行。到了五点半，文星伊在办公室里看到玻璃外的办公区开始有人陆陆续续离开，也收东西准备走了。

因为事务所租的是写字楼第二十二层，文星伊为了发挥采光优势，对办公区采用了开放式的布局，小办公间与会议室全都由玻璃隔断，整个空间显得透明开放宽敞。

所以当金容仙在外面走过的时候，文星伊一眼就看见了。她离开办公室关上门往金容仙走去，并且喊住了她。

金容仙听见一个熟悉的声音叫了自己的名字，回头一看，居然是自己的室友。虽然知道文星伊在经营一家私人侦探事务所，但没想到全市那么多家偏偏就这么巧挑中的刚好是她。

“你怎么在这？”文星伊因为看见金容仙有些惊喜，眼里的笑都藏不住。

金容仙上班只穿高跟鞋，这时倒是比穿着平底万斯的文星伊要高些了。

为了看着她而抬着眼神的文星伊让她有种邻家弟弟的错觉，“有个案件需要委托私侦，刚好要去见客户就顺路过来”

“这样啊”文星伊听完立刻往办公区那边抬手招呼道，“小A，过来带金律师去办理”

小A急匆匆小跑过来，又听见文星伊低声吩咐道，“这个先安排”

眼见金容仙一时是不能走开的，文星伊也不等她，直接给自己下班走了。

金容仙站在小A的桌子旁看她往在键盘上打字往电脑录入信息，很快旁边的打印机就呼呼的响了起来。

小A滑过椅子过去拿，金容仙便抬起头，寻见文星伊一个人离开的背影盯了一会直到被小A的提醒唤回思绪。

“请确认无误后在这边签字”

“谢谢”金容仙弯腰签好字，接过办妥的手续材料。

文星伊很少到孤儿院这些地方，做义工更是极少，只有每年都会给不同的慈善机构捐款以直接经济支持。

她是觉得比起那些刻意的接触和关心，后者对双方都更好，但政客正好相反。

现在是晚饭时间，孩子们都被老师带到食堂用餐，不过今天的仪式特殊一些，因为郑参议员的到来。

文星伊混着人群站到青年志愿者中，看着郑宇彬和他的同僚，同时也发现了正在拍摄的摄像机。

也许是为了让形象更加亲民，他没有像今天早上在电视里看到的那样西装革履打发蜡而是选择了工装夹克外加志愿者马甲，两鬓有些花白。

说话内容很无聊，不过还好并不啰嗦，郑参议员讲完后便开始与孩子们一同用餐。

文星伊又待了十来分钟，对郑宇彬观察了个大概后便走了。

按照惯例，她继续到常去的酒吧待了几个钟。

到家时，金容仙已经先回到了，而且很难得在客厅工作。

她就坐在墙边一张书桌旁的地上，扎起的高马尾再加上忙碌的样子很有女性美。

文星伊两手插在棉质长裤口袋里带着欣赏的意味向那个背影走去，站在她身后铺满桌面的文件。

“真是辛苦了”

“还好”

金容仙早听到文星伊回来的声响了。她没有抬头，拿着笔的手依旧在纸上圈画着写些什么。

文星伊今晚看起来就很好心情，她盘下腿坐到了旁边，手撑着脸望着金容仙问，“你喜欢这样吗？”

金容仙不知道她问的喜欢是指什么，停下了手中的笔，转头带着问号的眼神看她。

文星伊扬起嘴角，敲了敲了桌面意有所指道，“为什么总要把工作带回家呢？”

“为了能在对峙中让对方以为我的记忆力很好”金容仙挑了一下眉，但在文星伊发现之前就先避开了视线。

“可是这样不累吗？只是为了回答就要把每一个件事都记住”文星伊好奇的问道。从小到大念书她最讨厌的作业就是老师那句“阅读并背诵全文”。

金容仙这时反而像是在辅导反抗写家庭作业小孩的家长，她突然想到了自己五岁的女儿。

“你觉得是先把可能的问题都考虑到好还是在法庭上即时应对好？”

“嗯…”文星伊思考了一下，觉得金容仙还是有一定道理的，只是职业的差别让她还不太理解。

“所以你是因为上了年纪记忆力不太好吗？”

金容仙咂了一下嘴，“你跟人讲话都这么机车的吗？”

“有吗？还好耶”文星伊歪着头，对金容仙今晚第一次和她讲这么多话还会说出机车这样的词感到新奇。

毕竟金容仙看起来还是很精英女性的，和文星伊这种浪一天是一天的人好像会是八竿子打不着的关系。

金容仙果然又开始不给她好脸色看了，摆摆手道，“吵死了，快点走开不要影响到我”

“你看，其实我们可以友好相处的嘛”文星伊嘴角偷着笑，“我可以叫你姐姐吗？”

“谁是你姐”金容仙鼻尖呼出一口气，隐忍着道。

文星伊看金容仙即将要爆发脾气，咯咯的笑着，“啊，那不然阿姨？”

“找死是吗？”金容仙抡起拳头，但迟迟没有落下，停在半空中有些尴尬。

她面不改色地收回了手，昔日与丈夫女儿打闹的画面却固执的占据了头脑。

文星伊自然不懂金容仙脸色不对劲的真实原因，单纯以为自己真吵到她工作了，孩子气的趴在桌上戳了戳她的手臂。

“姐姐，以后在家不要老是关着门嘛，我这里有很多好玩的东西”

“有VR游戏机啊还有家庭影院”

“一个人住够无聊了，你来了可以一起玩啊，还有你在这边没什么朋友的话可以来我的朋友趴”

文星伊自顾自的说着，看得出她很想让金容仙融入自己的圈子。

金容仙严肃了表情，大概是觉得这样拒绝别人的好意实在过于没有礼貌，所以又带着一点歉意道，“不用了，我就喜欢一个人”

文星伊愣了愣，突然说道，“我就是一个人啊”

金容仙心咯噔一下，她猛的转过了头躲开文星伊炙热的眼神，脑袋飞速转动却在那一刻根本一团糊浆没了想法。

直到文星伊突然开始爆笑。

“姐姐，我开玩笑的啦哈哈哈哈哈哈你看你是不是吓到了哈哈哈哈”

金容仙有些魔怔，转头望住她，文星伊唇边还挂着笑。

“姐姐好无趣，开玩笑都不get不到”，她说。

 

4

醒来后金容仙没有立刻起床，躺着缓了一会，翻身去看床头柜的日历。

今天是周六，从搬进来到现在正好一个月。

她开始反思这一个月的目标有没有达成，接下去还要做些什么，这时突然的敲门声把她吓了一跳，接着外面响起了文星伊欠揍的声音，“姐姐醒了吗？”

金容仙以为她有什么急事，下了床套上衣服边扣着扣子边走到门口问，“干嘛”

“啊，醒了啊，那开门咯”文星伊听到门板后清晰的声音，又故意敲了一下。

金容仙啧了一声顺了顺乱糟糟的头发才打开一条门缝，“到底是要怎样啦？”

文星伊趁机往里看，“我叫了午餐外卖，你要不要出来吃？”

“不用了，你自己吃”金容仙很抗拒，想要关上门。

“诶”文星伊笑了起来，“我好像猜到了，你是因为素颜所以才不出房间对吧”

被说中事实的金容仙脸色一暗，皱起了眉。

“我又不介意”文星伊无所谓的说道。

金容仙放弃了抵抗，转身留下门让文星伊进去，“我介意”

文星伊跟在她身后看着卧室的摆设，轻笑道，“介意什么？”

金容仙没有回答，走到床边从枕头旁找到发圈利落的绑了个丸子头。

“就算是自然老去也有不一样魅力”文星伊透过梳妆台的镜子看着身后的金容仙。

“魅力，你觉得我这样的女人有什么魅力”

“我暂时还不知道，不过你多出来走走，我会看出来的”

金容仙看着文星伊眼里那孩子般狡黠的笑意，有些不太明白她这么做的意义。

 

食厅和后院的门连在一起，从身后吹进来的风似乎有着秋天的味道。

金容仙想起第一次来看房子的时候，那时还飘着梅雨时常见的绵绵细雨。

秋殇离落悲凉至不是没有道理，金容仙不知不觉就又回忆起了短短几个月前的事。

那些愈演愈烈的争吵，无止境的冷战，最后是摆在面前的离婚协议书。

文星伊不露声色的观察着金容仙的状态。素颜的她不再像平日里那般强势，但不知道是不是太过童颜的缘故，有些什么东西在心底悄然萌生。那好像是叫做保护欲。

在好几家不同店点的生拌牛肉、调味泥蚶，带汤的鸡爪还有一些小菜，加上冰箱常备的冰啤酒，占满了不算太的餐桌。

两人都很安静的只动筷子不说话，只是金容仙想了很久都没有想起自己有说过喜欢吃调味泥蚶，文星伊怎么这么巧就点了。

“你今天怎么在家？”金容仙问。

自从前几天晚上那几句玩笑话后，她们终于有了些正常交流。

以往的周末文星伊基本就没有出现在家里过，每次金容仙醒来，她就已经不在家了。

“不想出去玩就在家啊”文星伊用筷子往碗里夹了一个鸡爪，眯起眼睛微笑道。

吃完饭，金容仙从冰箱里拿出自己做的芒果布丁。

文星伊对这份饭后甜点很满意，她吃着吃着突然感慨，“你看起来像是个好太太啊”

“是吗？”金容仙往嘴里送了一口布丁，应付道。

“我可以冒昧采访一下金律师离婚的原因吗？”文星伊手握拳假装成麦克风递到金容仙面前。

金容仙有些好笑，但是配合着文星伊演戏，凑到那只麦克风前讲道，“可能没有一个男人愿意下了班还要去接女儿放学，而且到家时连一口热饭都吃不上吧”

“哦，你在家不做饭？”文星伊有点惊讶。她一直以为金容仙只是到了这里才不做饭的。

“我加完班回到家已经是睡觉时间了，这位记者朋友”金容仙推开了文星伊那只握拳的手。

然而文记者入戏颇深，“我以前听过一句话，说，爱得惊天动地，都不如一锅热气腾腾的爱意”

“你的意思是我爱得不够深？”

“我的意思是不够热气腾腾”

金容仙拿起勺子戳了一口布丁含住，顿了顿才说，“我和他没办法共同生活”

“你们有婚前旅行吗？”文星伊问。

金容仙不太明白为什么婚前要旅行，奇怪的看着她回答，“有蜜月旅行啊”

文星伊一听就开始叹气，“拜托姐姐你真的好low啊，现在年轻人都流行婚前旅行了，要想知道适不适合以后的共同生活，一定要先去旅行一次”

“只有舟车劳顿风尘仆仆过后，还能没有互相厌没有吵嘴翻脸才适合一起生活”

见文星伊讲得那么来劲，金容仙抬了抬眼角道，“哦，爱情大师喔，你这么会怎么不见你谈恋爱结婚？”

“嘿嘿，我是不婚主义者”

那你老了怎么办？金容仙话已经到了最后硬是吞了回去。

真是好笑，她一个被丈夫出轨离婚的女人讲这些话根本就站不住脚。

 

5

竞选已经全面开始，现在不管哪个电视台都在播送相关资讯。

文星伊拿着遥控器按了半天都没找到一个能看的节目索性关掉。

她可受够了这些两面派的政客，或许有的还是三面派四面派。

今晚金容仙不知去哪了，到现在已经八点多还没回家也不发短讯，文星伊只好自己叫了外卖在客厅吃。

手机铃声响起，还以为会是大忙人金律师，文星伊有些期待的拿过一看，脸色转为凝重。

“大独家要不要”虽然是使用了变声器的声音，但听得出尾音的上扬。

文星伊说了一个暗语，交易随即达成。

“X宾馆607房”

“谢了”

文星伊把还吃剩的餐盒通通扫进袋子里打包带出去扔掉，离开时特意给金容仙留了灯。

二十几分钟的车程，文星伊在路上同时安排好了另外几条线。

从飞哥手中接过这一单，文星伊最后采取了放长线钓大鱼的策略，跟郑宇彬耗了已经两个月。

今晚是个至关重要的机会。

这种时候不可能走有监控的电梯，加上时间不多，文星伊选择了最为直接方便也最危险的办法。

许是太久没做这种技术加体力活，文星伊从大楼外窗沿跳进内部走廊，扶着墙正喘口气。

突然拐角出现了一个女人而且对方也发现了她，文星伊还在觉得有些眼熟一时没想起来，女人就强吻住了她。

“金…！？”

“闭嘴！”

被强吻后终于缓过劲的文星伊开始嫌弃起了金容仙的吻技。拜托这样不仅没有爽到而且看起来就很假好吗？

文星伊向来都是好人做到底，送佛送到西，首先一定要先把戏演足。她一手搭上金律师的腰一手扣住她的后脑勺压向自己掌握住主动权。

直到有一个男人跑过来，看见她们的热吻后又半信半疑的离开，金容仙才先从这个吻中脱离。

“你在躲他？”文星伊发现了事情的原因。而且，这个男人刚好她也认得，是郑宇彬的贴身保镖。

金容仙用手背擦了擦嘴唇，低着因为接吻而憋红的脸偷偷喘气。

文星伊想了想，有了一个结论，“我们好像在等同一个人”

“到房间再说”金容仙从包里拿出房卡，带着文星伊到619号房。

 

“所以就是有人要指控郑宇彬曾经强奸，但是没有证据，而你得到的消息是，他现在正诱骗了一名受他供学的女高中生准备实施强奸是吗？”文星伊听完了金容仙的阐述，总结道。

金容仙坐在没有一丝褶皱的床上，点了点头，“嗯”

文星伊面无表情，站在金容仙面前质问道，“那你现在是在做什么？”

“什么？”金容仙仰着脸，对文星伊的态度转变之快还没有适应。

文星伊蹙着英气的双眉，咬着牙齿一句一字地问，“在同一层楼，你明知道有一名少女正在受到侵害，你还在这里干什么？为什么不救她？”

金容仙明白了她的意思，解释道，“强奸要有证据啊，那个房间装了监听器，现在还没有实施犯罪”

“哦，所以你是在利用那个女生，等她被强奸了，你就有证据是不是？”文星伊瞪着双眼，双手握成拳。

“是不是？！”拳头砸在了金容仙手边的床面上。

金容仙腾地站起身，不甘示弱地回瞪，“那你想怎样？”

文星伊因为情绪激动而挥着手，破口大骂，“你TM还有没有一点良知？那是一个高中生！你要她以后！这辈子！怎么过？！”

“是，我知道，那郑宇彬呢？以他的势力，就算有证据都不定能定罪，没有证据就更不用说了！你要让他继续逍遥法外吗？！”

“我管他怎么逍遥法外，他是该死，那个女孩就要给他陪葬吗？啊？！你说啊！”

“那就要及时止损啊！被他伤害的已经发生，而现在你有能力去救的为什么不救！”

“救了又怎样！救了她一个把恶魔放出去，还有下一个受害者！下下一个！你能保证每一个你都救得了？！你是圣母吗？”

“就算有！那些发生了吗？根本还没有发生！而现在，就有一个女孩在你眼皮底下活生生遭受这种痛苦，利用她的你，一样是凶手！！”

脖颈爆出了根根青筋的文星伊用手指着金容仙，怒不可揭吼道。

“你也是有女儿的人！你有没有作为一个人该有的良心？！没有！一点都没有！你女儿没有你这种妈妈那才是幸运！”

【啪】

一个清脆的巴掌声，文星伊本就因为争吵而红着的脸如火烧般发烫。

金容仙打了她的手慢慢垂下，同时也在不受控制的颤抖。

她好想道歉，可是喉咙哽得生疼却发不出一个音节。

文星伊离开房间的背影映得金容仙眼角有些湿热的。

金容仙无力的跌坐到床上，她刚刚好像看见，文星伊那张漂亮的脸蛋分明出现了红色印记。

 

从警局出来时天空灰蒙蒙的，但是厚厚的云层已经溢出些许亮光。现在是夏季，天亮得早。

文星伊坐在驾驶座，启动车子之前，她问，“要去吃早餐吗？”

金容仙摇了摇头。

她们都太累了，经历了昨晚的事情。那时文星伊离开了房间，一脚踹开了607的门，女孩正在为郑先生服务。

好在文星伊早在路上就已经联系了警局的朋友过来附近，一个电话就上来把郑宇彬控制住。

不过因为女孩其实早就懂这些了，甚至是为了要钱买化妆品主动提出开房，所以强奸自然是没有成立。

但是文星伊的线人给的大独家并不是这件，而是在女孩过来607之前，郑宇彬已经先进行了一桩毒品交易，毒品赃款全部都在房间内被警方一并缴获。

至于起诉和定罪，那就是检方和法院的事了。

回到家里，金容仙直接上楼回房间，文星伊本来想着各自还是冷静冷静比较好，但记起她还正在经期，又到外面早餐店买了热粥。

门没锁，文星伊推门进去时，金容仙整个人蜷缩成一团，被子也没盖。文星伊走过去时才看到她额头全是汗珠。

文星伊也是前阵子才知道金容仙会痛经，还给她买了热水袋晚上好敷肚子，现在刚好可以拿出来用。

“很疼吗？”她轻轻的拉开金容仙让她躺得舒服点，然后把热水袋放到腹部上。

金容仙在警局接受询问的时候就已经疼得不行硬是忍着，再加上被文星伊凶了一顿，哭也哭了，现在就是一肚子委屈。

她不想和文星伊说话，可是被她这么一照顾，鼻子又开始发酸，“嗯…”

“对不起”文星伊靠着床边坐着，道了歉。

金容仙不接受，“你说得没错”

文星伊知道自己那时话说得太重，一定伤到了金容仙，怎么道歉都不为过，“不是的，我不该那样子讲”

金容仙吸着鼻子，一想到文星伊那些话就委屈到心酸，“我算什么人啊，连自己的先生和女儿都留不住”

文星伊想了很久，做出一个决定。她爬上床把金容仙搂进怀里安慰道，“那是他们不懂你的好，没有看到你的心意啊”

“你呢，就是太要强了，什么都觉得你一个人就可以，人家都说会哭的孩子才有糖吃，你偶尔也示弱一次啊”

眼泪溃堤，金容仙几乎是把这半年来的情绪都发泄出来，足足哭干了两包纸巾。

她明明是可以很坚强的人，文星伊却轻而易举地操纵着她的泪点。她也不爱笑，不会轻易为了别人改变，但这些，在文星伊通通都不存在。

可是，这到底算什么？她性取向一直都很正常啊。要不是亲眼看见文星伊和某一位保鲜期三天的女友在车上拥吻，她都不太想象得出女生之间会有的情欲。

可是如果情欲和爱情可以划上等号，那当她看到文星伊在家健身后，脖子挂着毛巾任汗水流淌湿上衣，为什么会对若隐若现的腹肌那么在意，为什么会听到她的喘息而脸红心跳，为什么偶尔会在共进早餐时看到她穿上正装而盯着领带结以上的衬衫领走神。

大概是病了，还病得不轻。

 

6

文星伊在客厅打电动，金容仙不知道去哪接电话了，不过侦探的直觉告诉她是前夫。

果然金容仙回来后便小心的征求文星伊的意见，“我女儿暑假可以过来和我们一起住吗？”

文星伊很爽快的答应，“可以啊”

金容仙很感激，觉得有必要把大概情况告诉文星伊，说，“她爸爸三个月前结婚了，那个女人已经到了临产期得他去照顾，没办法顾着两边”

文星伊其实没太仔细听，游戏里的特效声已经集中了她的注意力，“干嘛讲这些，我对这种渣男和新欢的狗血故事又没兴趣”

“那就谢谢咯”金容仙见文星伊没有排斥这件事，心情轻松了许多。

“谢什么啊，我们一起住的就是我们的家啊，你也有支配的权利”文星伊笑了笑，又突然假正经，“啊不行耶，我这是在金律师面前班门弄斧了，我还是不要讲话好了”

 

宋可可是她爸爸开车载过来的。出于待客之道，文星伊邀请他吃顿午餐再走。

宋林推脱了两次，最后因为宋可可哭闹着不让爸爸走才不得已接受。

文星伊脸上倒是看不出什么，实际上真的很希望叫宋可可小朋友闭嘴，不过鉴于金容仙在，还是她自己闭嘴比较好。

酒家环境上等，点菜对经常应酬的文星伊来说也不是问题。

只是宋可可小朋友一口一个爸爸让文星伊这个外人如坐针毡。宋林和金容仙每说一句话，她就要抖一分钟腿。

不过也不知道宋先生是为了什么，和文星伊聊着天时也总要cue金容仙，好像想证明金容仙还对他有些感情一样。

“容仙，可可就拜托你了，我们多联系”宋林上车后按下车窗和女儿道别，然后和金容仙说道。

太阳很晒，金容仙眯着眼正要弯下腰回答，文星伊抢先替她说了，“放心吧，再不走的话回去天就黑了，开夜路很危险”

宋林点点头再次道谢，踩下油门而去。

文星伊冲着车尾远去的方向踢了一颗石头，同时也错过了金容仙转身时的一个偷笑。

前夫的问题暂时解决，女儿问题又来了。金容仙和女儿的关系并不是很好，在吃饭的时候见宋可可有些抵触金容仙时，文星伊就感觉得到了。

送金容仙去上班后，文星伊带着宋可可去自己的事务所。

“我要爸爸！”宋可可小朋友坐在后座闹脾气不肯下车。

文星伊没带过孩子，好言相劝不成便粗暴的把宋可可打横抱了出来扛进电梯。

“我要爸爸！”宋可可脾气倒是和金容仙有点像，都是倔脾气。

文星伊有些奇怪，把她放回了地上站着问，“为什么要爸爸，妈妈不好吗？”

宋可可犹豫的点了一下脑袋，“嗯”

“妈妈怎么不好了？”文星伊蹲下去和她平视。

“妈妈骂爸爸，还要跟爸爸吵架，所以我讨厌妈妈”

“谁跟你讲的，吵架是两个人的事，怎么会只是一个人的错呢？”文星伊还想讲道理，但估计是语气太严肃，看着宋可可小朋友那双和金容仙一模一样水汪汪的大眼睛就要掉出几颗泪珠了，她终是叹了口气摸摸宋可可的脸颊肉作罢。

她这是要栽在这对母女手上了。

电梯到达，文星伊牵着宋可可的手走进事务所，所有人都八卦地问谁的女儿。

文星伊只轻描淡写一句，“朋友的”

事务所很无聊，宋可可在文星伊办公室看了一个小时动画片，播完了后又开始闹着要回家，正好文星伊手上也没有紧要工作便带着她去游乐园玩，等晚上再一起接金容仙回家。

小朋友的天性大概就是谁陪她玩好玩的会就是她最好的朋友。

在人生二十九岁的时候，文星伊终于荣获了这一称号。

在游乐场玩了三个多钟，宋可可已经完全对文星伊不设防了，还会屁颠屁颠的跟着她做什么就做什么，连甜筒都要吃一样的口味。

一大一小坐在供游客休息的长凳上，文星伊舔着抹茶味的甜筒问，“为什么你要和我吃一样的啊”

宋可可小朋友稚嫩的声音回答道，“你喜欢什么我就喜欢什么”

“那我超级喜欢你妈妈，你也会喜欢她吗？”文星伊笑着问。

宋可可眨巴着大眼睛看了看文星伊，用力点头，“会”

“那晚上和妈妈一起睡觉，你和她说，你爱她，好不好？”

“嗯”

 

金容仙看到女儿才短短一个下午的时间就变成了文星伊的跟屁虫心里很不是滋味。

好歹她才是亲妈啊，居然看都不看她一样。

连晚上洗澡，宋可可还要文星伊帮她洗，文星伊直接把小孩给放到金容仙房间才逃过一劫。

洗完澡后穿着小睡裙的宋可可同学又开始去找文星伊，说是晚上要和她一起睡。

文星伊无奈的望向金容仙寻求帮助，后者也只是耸耸肩作为回应。

“好啦，睡觉吧”

最后，宋可可小朋友和金容仙一起睡也互相亲亲说了我爱你。当然付出的代价是，文星伊要一起陪睡。

 

7

两个月的暑假很快就到了，金容仙依旧忙着工作，文星伊便独自把宋可可送回去。

回来的途中又接到需要出差的情况，等再次真正到家时已经是三天后。

三天只睡了不到二十四个小时，文星伊到家根本就没心情把自己的枕头被子搬回自己一楼的房间，直接往金容仙的大床一躺就打呼了。

金容仙晚上下班回家，看见这个消失了几天的人，先是惊喜，但很快就发现这家伙好像没洗澡就上了自己的床。

“诶你干嘛在这里睡啊，回你自己房间去！”金容仙抽出一个枕头对着文星伊打。

被吵醒的人总算有了点动静，“嗯，等下啦，我现在不想动”

金容仙也累了，坐到了床上，“你很烦诶！这样我晚上怎么睡啊”

“你就睡旁边啊，都睡两个月了”文星伊从被子里露出头透气。

“那又不一样啦”

“哪里不一样嘛”

金容仙想说的话说不出，半天才憋出一句，“要在这里睡就先去洗澡”

文星伊立刻满血复活，十分钟就冲了个澡，穿上浴袍，爬回床上。

随后，金容仙也进了浴室。这时除了夜灯，卧室所有灯都关了。

不知道过了多久，金容仙走出浴室，上了床。文星伊听见背后的声音，还闻到沐浴露的气味。

黑暗中，文星伊一动不动，她好像睡多了，所以现在很亢奋。

“喂”背后传来金容仙的声音，她问，“你睡着了吗？”

“第一，我不叫喂”文星伊闭着眼睛回答，“第二…”

“去死啦你”金容仙忍不住笑出了声，大力的推了一下文星伊的肩膀。

文星伊也笑着翻了个身和她面对面，“叫我干嘛啊？”

金容仙安静了一会，才再次说话，“你和那些女孩真的只是上床吗？”

“不然？”

“完全不联系？”

“基本吧”

“哦，果然。”文星伊的回答一如她所料，金容仙眼底闪过一丝失望，“你为什么要和她们做？”

“我还年轻”

听到文星伊的回答，金容仙又笑了，“那你现在也还很年轻啊”

“对啊”

“金容仙”终于，她下定决心，开口叫她，“做吗？”

突然陷入沉默，文星伊还以为自己失言了，但不久她便得到了答案。

“做啊，我也不想一直只会变老”

浴袍褪了大半，金容仙双腿大开，酥胸半露，腰后还垫着文星伊贴心塞过去的枕头。

她的小腿被文星伊扛在的肩头，身体被摆成了一个任由侵略的姿势。

文星伊的吻带着绝对的虔诚从金容仙的脚踝一路向上，掠过腿根，最终停留在私处。

高挺鼻尖顶开花瓣，文星伊半跪着，舌尖在金容仙无法抗拒的注视中，一下一下地舔舐着那片禁地。

前戏过后，金容仙在文星伊面前完全脱掉浴袍，以行动表现出对她的渴求。

文星伊起身与她贴合，进入时有某种难以言喻的感觉，“哈…可可真的是你生的吗？”

“哈…？”金容仙呻吟着欲望，腿间来自文星伊的饱和感在身子里窜成一阵一阵的电流。

“你什么意思？”

“太紧了……”

“爱做不做！”

“做，做到老了做不动为止”文星伊的目光停在与金容仙交合之处，笑道。

 

 

8

“妈妈～你们又迟到了哦”

金容仙从梦中醒来，女儿背着书包站在卧室门口奶声奶气的讲话。

“啊，可可，你吃早餐了吗？”金容仙看了眼时间，早就没时间做早餐了。

可可点点头，“吃了饼干和牛奶，我要和candy一起去坐校车啦”

“好哦，那你们小心点，你记得跟老师讲，妈妈晚上会去接你放学不坐校车哦”金容仙还是抱着被子对女儿嘱咐道。

“记住啦”

等听到可可下楼的声音，金容仙终于才敢掀起被子下床，因为这个画面实在少儿不宜。

“还不去上班”

金容仙站在床边穿衣服，看了一眼旁边那位导致自己睡过头的罪魁祸首说道。

这一看，自己昨夜留在那家伙背上的新鲜红痕和之前的旧痕错乱相交看得金容仙面红耳赤。

伤痕的主人倒是没觉得痛，长哼了一声说，“今天不去了…”

“有你这样当老板的吗”

“独一无二才好”

“不上班晚上就去接可可放学”

“刚刚不是说妈妈去接的嘛…”

“她现在可是姓文”

 

 

  
THE END


End file.
